<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defend by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038152">Defend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in between his sister and anyone who tries to hurt her is exactly where Evan wants to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Buckley Siblings One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14. Defend </p><p>Despite being five years apart, the Buckley siblings had spent their lives defending each other. Against their parents, other kids, teachers, other parents, family members, anyone and everyone who thought they could hurt either of the two. </p><p>Their time apart hadn’t changed that, as Buck had reminded Maddie when she first turned up on his doorstep – standing in between her and anyone who wanted to hurt her was exactly where he wanted to be. She had Chimney now, but the sentiment still remained true. He’d defend his big sister against anyone, and he knew she would always have his back. </p><p>Buck could remember the time she had angrily stormed across the school yard and shoved Tommy Slater after Buck had told her the bully had been picking on him for weeks – about his birth mark, the hole in his jacket that Maddie had attempted and failed to sew several times and then the fact he had peanut butter sandwiches and nothing else for his packed lunch, for the past three weeks. Tommy didn’t know it was the only thing they had in the house and that the Buckley family were going through a rough time financially (temporary, his dad promised). He was five years old, the bully was only two years older and Maddie was definitely not supposed to be shoving seven year old boys to the ground and making them cry. </p><p>The ten year old brunette had grabbed her brothers hand and ran off as fast as the two of them could, laughing about how much trouble Maddie was going to get in. It wasn’t the first or the only time she had gotten into trouble for defending her little brother and the older and bigger he got, the more often he returned the favour. </p><p>Now was one of the moments, as he shoved his way in between his sister and the stranger at the bar who had grabbed her arm when she had rejected his advances for the third time that night. Chimney was on the stage, singing a cheesy song with Hen and Maddie had been getting another round of drinks in for everyone. </p><p>The moment he had seen the man stand up and touch his sister, he had been up and over before Eddie had even realised what was going on, dropping their conversation midway. The firefighter wrapped his hand around the unnamed mans arm and yanked it away from the woman, “Don’t you dare touch her.” He wasn’t usually so quick to anger, but when it came to Maddie, everything was different. He still struggled with the thought of her being at the hands of Doug for so many years without him there to stand up for her or get in the way. If he could have taken even one punch for her in all those years of marriage, he would do so in a heartbeat.</p><p>The guilt would always be there, he had come to accept it now but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life making it up to her in anyway he possibly could. “Didn’t realise she was here with her boyfriend.” The man slurred, both of his hands up in a surrender motion, a smirk on his face that Buck wanted to wipe off. And he would have, if his sister hadn’t put her hand on his shoulder and told him she was fine. </p><p>With a sigh, he grabbed some of the drinks Maddie had been collecting, ensuring his body remained as a wall between her and anyone who thought it was okay to just grab what they wanted… who they wanted. His sister could hold her own, he knew that, but she was also five foot two and this particular man had about a foot on her, easily. “If you so much as look at her again..” He left the threat unsaid and stood tall, his face stoic, it didn’t have to be said, he understood. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, I can defend myself.” The brunette insisted, sipping on her wine as they walked. The youngest Buckley only shrugged his shoulders, “I meant what I said when you first got to LA. I wasn’t there when everything happened with Doug but I’m here now and if I’m here to defend my big sister, then that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” </p><p>If Maddie was going to comment, to try and alleviate him of the guilt he obviously felt, she didn’t say anything. She knew that no matter what she said, it wasn’t going to be the miracle breakthrough he needed to realise there was nothing he could have done. Whether he had been there or not, she was the only own who could have ended that relationship. </p><p>The two rejoined the table, Eddie moving to sit next to his best friend as Maddie moved to her brothers other side, her shoulder nudged against his and she gave him a teasing wink. She took her moment as Eddie made conversation with Karen, who had been laughing at her wife’s attempt of karaoke. “You know, Buck, you were so busy defending me, you didn’t even realise you had someone by your side, ready to defend you.” Her head nodded towards the fellow firefighter, and she smirked when her brother blushed. </p><p>“Thank you.” Her hand gently squeezed his arm and she smiled, Buck placed his hand on top of hers, shaking his head, “I’ve always got your back, Buckley.” His voice determined and full of promise, “But maybe just stay at the table for the rest of the night, I don’t think Cap would be happy if I punched someone.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>